Cloths, wipes, brooms and mops are used to wipe and clean surfaces covered with dirt, dust, and debris. Typically, most cloths and wipes do not have the ability to effectively capture and retain small and large particles of dirt and debris. Cleaning sheets such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,760 (Bergsten et al.) have been developed to include an adhesive on the working surface of the cleaning sheet to help retain particles of dirt and debris.
Many times cleaning sheets are too flat over the surface being cleaned and therefore only the leading edge of the cleaning sheet will load with material. A variety of techniques have been disclosed to raise portions of the cleaning sheet or to have recessed portions of the cleaning sheet to more effectively get dirt, dust and debris to be captured and retained across the working surface; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,334 (Patel et al.) and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 2007-0136967 (Tochacek et al.) and 2009-0144923 (Tuman et al.). Even with raised or recessed portion, the dirt, dust, and debris still accumulate at a leading edge of the sheet or the raised portions. There remains a need for a cleaning sheet to capture higher amounts of dirt, dust and debris.